


Blackout.

by Offent



Category: krii7y - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Scary Movies, blackout - Freeform, little preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offent/pseuds/Offent
Summary: The power comes off across the entire city, creating a total blackout. It should be fine, but when Smitty watches a scary movie and it all goes black, it's sure to become something even more terrifying.





	Blackout.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Back at it again with another story! I hope you love this as much as I do, and if you haven't, give some love to some of my previous work as well!
> 
> Edit: This is a little preview to the work before I release it entirely. So stay tuned for more updates!

"Really? You want to watch _this_ movie?"

 That amused voice struck Smitty like a nail, whirling around with harsh eyes at the blonde waving the DVD box over his head: **The Lion King**.

"What's wrong with the Lion King?" Smitty scoffed, folding his arms. "It's an absolute classic."

The older man only rolled his eyes in response, shaking his head disapprovingly before turning back towards the shelf that held all of his “ _prized possessions_ ” he owned. You know, he was slightly offended at the blonde’s response to pretty much the greatest movie of all time.

_Besides, what else could they possibly watch at almost 12 o’clock at night?_

"Yeah, we're definitely not watching that..." John mumbled instantly, rummaging through the different DVDs until he stopped and picked up a movie with a smile.

"What about... Annabelle?"

He showed the cover with the wicked doll on the chair, making John grinned immediately from Smitty's wide eyes; shaking his head profusely."Alright Annabelle it is."

"You know I don't fuck with those kinds of movies," Smitty groaned. He couldn't help but feel his stomach getting a little bit bubbly from the small doll and it's deprived little grin on the front cover. It's not like he was absolutely terrified of scary movies in general, it was just the moving inanimate objects that kind of freaked him out. It always had. But John seemed to have already taken the disc out of the box and popped it into the video player with his own little wicked smile. Smitty sighed and felt his body sinking down into the couch a little bit more.

"John-"

"Don't worry, I'll be right next to you while we watch it. I'll keep you safe~" John interrupted with a teasing whisper. Smitty rolled his eyes, again crossing his arms. Even though he knew the blonde was messing around like he usually does, he wanted to know if he actually meant those words. John always teased him like that though.

"Yeah, whatever..."

" _Yeah, whatever..._ " John repeated, mocking at him as he moved to get everything ready, sliding over to the movie icon and casually skipping the previews with each click of the remote he held in his hand.

What a prick.

"Well have fun watching that." Smitty gathered his phone and blanket he had settled on the couch with a soft smile. "I'll be in the other room if you need me."

He wasn't at all interested in watching, and he'd much rather not spoil the blonde's fun. He could just probably go on Reddit and look up some memes in John's spare room like he had done when he first arrived. But John quickly spun around and gave an amused chuckle. 

"Smitt, are you scared of this movie?"

Panic seemed to flush over his entire body at that question, though managing to mask it through gritted teeth. "No, that's not why I don't want to watch it." Suspicion seemed to flare in the blonde's eyes once he said that, and Smitty couldn't help but cringe at his own words. It was pretty obvious at this point.

"Why don't you want to watch it then?" John said in a curious tone, then turning more towards tease as he asked with both dips of the eyebrow. "Wait, is it because you don't want to watch it with _me_?" Smitty took a deep breath before rolling his eyes basically to the back of his head. He couldn't resist that puppy face. Damn it John.

“Fine,” Smitty eventually huffed turning a finger towards the man’s face. "But if I watch this stupid movie with you, you have to watch _my_ stupid movie afterwards." Smitty was referring to his abandoned Lion King movie that was tossed back into the shelf with a waved finger. If he was going down, at least he'll be able to recover with his favorite Disney film right afterwards. But it looked like John hesitated at his request, but nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, let me get the popcorn then." 

Smitty raced over towards the pantry to grab a bag of popcorn, quickly sliding the bag into the microwave to watch it slowly pop down to the countdown. The luscious rich scent of buttered popcorn could be enough to make anyone's mouth water as he took it out the microwave and shook it over one of those large plastic bowls John kept away in the cabinet underneath. It smelled like heaven. Thank god John liked butter popcorn instead of that ranch and cheddar popcorn bullshit his other friends preferred to eat whenever he'd watch a movie at their house. Smitty couldn't even waste no time taking a little golden piece from the bowl, popping it into his mouth with a satisfied grin. Absolutely delicious.

"You finally ready?" John waved as Smitty made his way back towards the couch with the bowl of popcorn resting in his arms. "Yeah."

"Alright, let me turn off the lights though," he smiled coyly, walking over to both the kitchen and the side of the living room to flick off the lights. Once the lights were turned off, the darkness swept throughout the entire house to where the remaining light was only visible from the television now. _Well_ , Smitty thought briskly to himself. _Here goes nothing_. 

Smitty took a seat on the couch and immediately felt his hairs starting to rise from his skin. A small chill shot up his spine, and began starting to imagine the absolute worst. It wasn't like he was really trying to scare himself shitless before the movie actually started, but he just couldn't help it. However that fear subsided when  John appeared from the corner of his eye, then in his sight of vision as he turned to see the blonde jump next to him on the couch. "Smooth," he chuckled, noticing that John somehow hit his foot in the process of jumping on the couch with the remote. Smitty only received a middle finger a response, but he couldn't help but flash a bright smile.

 _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._  

 

* * *

 

 

  

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
